Una noche para recordar
by viktor jos krum
Summary: UA. Hermione y sus amigas van a entrar al 5to a7o de la secundaria.Todo iba mas o menos bien hasta que Cho Chan y sus amigas vinieron a fastidiarles la noche, ahora Hermione y sus amigas se veran envueltas en una competencia...


**Una noche para recordar.**

La vida esta compuesta de cambios, y aunque suene trillado decirlo, no todos los cambios son malos. Aunque parezca raro, todo cambio que comience siempre se ve peor de lo que es.

Este año Hermione Jane Granger comenzaba su 5 año de secundaria¡un cambio muy bueno! Según ella pensaba, pero como un idiota en el mundo invento la ley de Murphy, algo tenia que suceder. Ella estaba muy feliz, es decir ya no era de las niñas del colegio, ahora pasaba a formar parte de una nueva elite, claro que como todo clan, grupo o elite tiene sus reglas, estúpidas reglas que nadie nunca debió inventar.

-¡Herms!- Pansy Parkinson corría hacia su mejor amiga, con su liso y rubio cabello ondeando por los aires, Pansy era la mas bonita del grupo de amigas, eso nadie lo podía negar, siendo la mas alta y de cuerpo mas definido que ninguna, podría pronosticarse que seria muy popular en muy poco tiempo. 

-Pan… ¿Cómo estas? – Hermione la abrazo como siempre lo hacia, se conocían desde niñas, se confiaban todo a pesar de que eran tan diferentes una de la otra, la castaña era mas atlética y aplicada a los estudios mientras que la otra, aunque no le iba mal en los estudios prefería cambiar lo de atlética por modelaje o chicos.

Chicos… esa era una palabra que Hermione veía tan lejos, ella estaba resignada a ser el patito feo de la vida, no es porque literalmente fuese fea, pero vamos que los chicos cuando crecen prefieren a la modelo que a la atlética, a ella la veían como un hombre mas porque podía hacer todo lo que ellos pero a la hora de invitar alguien a las fiestas escogían a chicas como Pansy, no le molestaba que su amiga recibiera mas atención pero se sentía mal cuando la ignoraban.

-Herms tengo que hablar contigo – la mirada que le dio Pansy no presagiaba nada bueno, ambas caminaron hasta el banquillo mas cercano y tomaron asiento. Hermione miro expectante a la rubio.

Pansy tomo aire fuertemente y dijo – nos vamos a mudar la semana que viene – Hermione la miro en estado de shock ¿mudar¿pero a donde? Le hizo todas esas preguntas a su amiga la cual ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-a mi papa le ofrecieron un nuevo trabajo y nos vamos la semana que viene porque comienza de inmediato – Hermione solo atino a abrazarla y llorar con ella, se conocían desde el jardín de niño y desde entonces nunca se habían separado.

- hay… hay que hacer algo… para despedirte- Pansy sonrió, así era Hermione mas fuerte de lo que todos pensaban.

- ¿te parece una pijamada? – inquiero inocente Hermione recordando los viejos tiempos cuando tenían 13 años y hacían pijamadas que duraban toda la noche.

- ¡vale! Yo llevo el maquillaje – 

……………………………………….)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((………………..

Hermione había pedido permiso a su mama para poder invitar a sus amigas, su madre que de por si la trataba como si tuviera 11 años aun, solo le dejo llevar tres de sus amigas, porque sino serian demasiadas personas en la casa y su mama no iba a estar esa noche, porque tenia ¨noche de viejas (muy viejas) amigas¨ obviamente Pansy estaba, por ellos solo quedaban dos vacantes.

-¡esto no se tiene que pensar mucho! Ginny tiene que ir- exclamo Pansy cuando Herms le conto lo sucedido.

-bueno esta bien, Ginny viene ¿Quién mas? – ambas se miraron dudodas.

- ¡Lavender Brown!- gritaron ambas riéndose.

Corrieron a llamar a sus amigas y en menos de tres minutos Ginny Weasley estaba parada con su larga cabellera roja frente a la puerta de su casa.

-bien ahora Lavender – Hermione levanto el teléfono y espero que contestaran.

-hola¿buenas se encuentra Lavender? – Pansy y Ginny miraban impacientes a Hermione.

-¿no se encuentra? Ah… se fue de campamento… bueno gracias – Hermione colgó y las miro.

- ¿y ahora que? – las tres chicas se miraron dudosas… bueno solo quedaba un persona a quien invitar, pero invitarla a ella era como invitar a al mismísimo Snape (el profesor de química) a tu casa.

…………………………….((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))……………………..((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

-¡Hola Luna pasa por aquí!- grito Pansy desde la sala de Hermione, mientras las otras dos chicas miraban un poco sorprendidas a la nuevo muchacha en la sala.

Luna Lovegood la chica mas rara de todo el colegio, un cabello amarillo chillón que parecía que nuca habían peinado, los ojos del azul de cielo, y ese horrible collar que hacia juego con sus sarcillos que nunca se quitaba.

-hola… - contesto mirando distraída el lugar.

- Bueno niñas ya saben que no pueden salir de la casa, no se pueden salir del cuarto y si quieren algo díganle a Tom – Todas asintieron con fastidio a las reglas impuestas por la mama de Hermione la cual moría de la vergüenza.

-¡Mama! – Seamus (el hermano mayor de Hermione) bajaba corriendo las escalras - ¿Qué le hiciste a mi cuarto?- 

Jane Granger miro a su hijo y sonrió – bueno amor, no pensaba que regresarías al mes de haber comenzado la Universidad, así que lo transforme en mi salón de costura- explico con mucha naturalidad mientras tomaba su cartera.

-¿No pensabas que iba a regresar alguna vez en la vida? – pregunto enojado Seamus evitando ver como su hermanita y sus tontas amigas se reían de el.

- Naturalmente hijo mío, pero solo a visitarnos, no que ibas a renunciar a la Universidad- contesto mordaz su madre mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si. Seamus había renunciado a la universidad, pues según el "era demasiado pronto".

- Bueno chicas si quieren pidan pizza yo estaré arreglando el fregadero – explico Tom mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Hermione tomo el teléfono y ordeno 4 pizzas extra grandes (porque eran una glotonas de primera) y subieron corriendo hasta el cuarto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Qué podemos hacer primero? – Pansy tomo asiento en la cama de Hermione y saco la pintura de uñas para arreglárselas.

- bue… - Hermione no pudo contestar, una corneta sonó insistentemente fuera de la casa, todas las chicas se asomaron por la ventana y ahí, en la calle en una camioneta de ultimo modelo estaban Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Romilda Vane y Fleur Delacour sonriendo como unas tontas.

Hermione abrió sorprendida la ventana.

-¿Qué quieren? – pregunto la castaña, no le gustaba para nada esa visita.

Cho con una agilidad sorprendente trepo por las enredaderas de la casa y llego a la ventana de Hermione.

-venimos a proponerles una competencia-

Hermione, Ginny y Luna se miraron dudosas, pero antes de que alguna pudiera hablar Pansy intervino muy decidida.

-habla - 

_Espero que les guste… cualquier cosas avísenme… estoy haciendo el 2do cap._


End file.
